


I'm in Charge Now

by Skiplowave



Series: fantasticsmutbeastsweek [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Gellert, Dom!Percival, M/M, Percival/Gellert, Sub!Gellert, Verbal Bondage, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Gellert is always on in charge, taking the lead, the 'dominant' one. But poor dark wizard gets cursed and begs for his dear Percy to help.  " Oh am I going to enjoy this"





	I'm in Charge Now

_Unbelievable._ Gellert thought to himself as low life auror tried to  get jump on him. The fool yelled a spell Gellert figure was gibberish seeing a blue light flicked at him then  _nothing_. " _ **Avada Kedavra.**_ "  Bright green flashed and poor soul's body fell on the dirty ground lifelessly. " Well now that's over I can finally go-AH!" Gellert almost dropped to his knees body feeling  _hot_. _"_ Was zum Teufel !?" Gellert suddenly felt aroused in  **need** of someone else's touch. Gellert needed to go back home to  _Percival's_ home, he couldn't let wondering eyes spot him. Apparating quickly he nearly fell screaming for Percival's name.

He found the director sitting on the sofa a reading a book, " What's wrong with you? You got caught didn't you, took them long enough." Percival said with a bitter tone still piss the dark wizard  not only kidnapped him but walks around using his face. Make matters worse his home is hex not allowing him to use verbal nor wandless magic. Gellert glared at Percival not fond of the man's tone but it didn't last long feeling his arousal grow more. Gellert knew his dark magic but whatever that auror hit him with was something beyond his control. How sad Gellert Grindelwald the notorious dark wizard always five steps ahead crawled on his knees near his captives legs very desperate.  _Mercy Lewis can't believe I'm doing this_.

" Percy m-my dear seems I have been cursed. I need- **want** you to h-help me. Please."

Percival looked at the man clinging on his leg becoming a blushing mess. Setting his book down, Percival stared at Grindelwald for a moment studying him as if this  was all cruel test.  Yet the way  Gellert talked didn't seem like an act,  _I wonder...._ Percival nudge his leg purposely kneeing the man's crouch causing Gellert to lend forward moaning. A dark grin formed across Percival's face, poor Grindelwald is cursed begging for help truly must be his lucky day. "  **Oh am I going to enjoy this.** " Gellert gasped as Percival continued rubbing his foot on the clothed crouch. He chuckled as Gellert began grinding against his foot. " This truly is a sight Grindewald. Look at yourself humping my foot like some bitch in heat. I need thank the person that curse you oh wait I can't you killed them I'm sure." Percival kicked Gellert making him fall on his back.

" I should leave you here and suffer. See how you like being isolated."

" P-Percy PLEASE! I'll do anything-I'm give your magic back JUST END THIS!"

Instantly Percival felt all magic back in his control, Gellert really needs his help.  _I could leave now turn him in. Perfect opportunity Graves._. Percival sign making his decision wave of his hand all of Gellert's clothes were gone, fully expose for Percival to do  **whatever** he wanted to the man. Percival sat back down sofa and Gellert yelped feeling ghost like hands touching every part of his body expect his hole and cock. " AgH!" Gellert wiggled around wanting to touch himself yet his arms wouldn't move as if they were held down.  _Damn you Graves I'll make you pay when this is all over!_ " P-pLEASE I-I need y- Either Percival can move very fast or he just wasn't paying attention, Gellert moan feeling the directors tongue in his mouth. He made even louder moan feeling the ghost hands pinch his nipples, another finally touching his cock. " This suits you much better. Begging me to fuck you, come on Gellert be a good boy  **and beg**."  Gellert turned his head  refusing look at Percival he groan feeling Percival's hand graze his hole.  _This is humiliating._

 _"_ Fuck me! Please make me yours! I'M BEGGING YOU PERCIVAL!"

" Good boy."

Percival felt his cock harden more when he inserted a finger inside Gellert. His hole was dipping wet already to take someone's cock, and Percival was that one. " AH FUCK!" Gellert screamed as Percival finally entered him giving powerful thrusts. The magic on his arms vanished allowing Gellert to grip Percival's back and neck. It felt so fucking great Gellert couldn't even form words only loud moaning. He saw stars as Percival hit his prostate repeatedly. " M-Merlin you're so tight....fuck." Percival jerked off Gellert matching his thrust knowing he was close to cumming. " P-Perci-I'm-" The two came at once, white covered Gellert's stomach and Percival continued few more  slow thrusts filling Gellert up. 

" T-thank you....Percy...." Gellert eyes closed extremely exhausted going to sleep...

* * *

Gellert woke up yawning, he was still naked only a blanket covering him. " Percy?" Ge got up gasping as cold cum slide down his leg. On the floor was a note the dark wizard curious picked it up reading the writing.

_Your welcome by the way, things did not have go this way. I rather enjoy our moment so I won't turn you in....not now anyway. You're staying here with me Gellert you're **mine** now. I'm in charge so all magic belongs to me. Think a taste of your own medicine. _

_See you later, Graves._

Gellert dropped the note sitting back down. He laughed to himself at today's bizarre turn of events.

" Gut gespielt mein Lieber, gut gespielt."

 

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcomed :D  
> Was zum Teufel= What the hell  
> Gut gespielt mein Lieber, gut gespielt= Well played my dear, well played


End file.
